Tapping Into Life: Mash potato
by Pickles and Cream
Summary: Summary: Dead bodies in bundles and frowns on red devils. Sliver knife shines as crimson angels evolves. Emerald green pearl that comes with spring, never give up on your dearest dream. When the snake dies, when the fox cry, when all hope seems gone...
1. Fate Beckons

Taping Into Life: Mash potato

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto or their characters or plot-line or voice or their colors …..This is a work of fiction, a fan fiction...

Summary: Dead bodies in bundles and frowns on red devils. Sliver knife shines as crimson angels evolves. Emerald green pearl that comes with spring, never give up on your dearest dream. When the snake dies, when the fox cry, when all hope seems gone, simply remember your dearest dream and then …...

THANKS TO : endlessvamp for pointing out and fixing my errors

Chapter 1 : Fate Beckons

_**Night Time.**_

The weather was beyond anything anyone had ever seen before. Lighting had strike many places on land and lit trees like candles sticks. The rain that came down like needles on the skin drowns the land with its water. The weather was so gruesome that the humans around the area had locked themselves in their houses, barricading their windows and doors then hiding themselves at the lowest point of their sanctuary. No man or animal would dare venture outside in this kind of weather if they could but a wizard turn civilian might.

Earlier before, the ex-wizard Harry Potter was at home enjoying a cup of hot tea, watching his dog; Olor , shed fur on his leather sofa. Then suddenly, out of the blue he had the unshakable urge to go outside, as if the whole world was turning backward just for him to be out there. So after fighting with his dog ,who consistently kept slipping through the creak of his front door before he closed it; to stay home, the ex-wizard found himself walking on a mug covered path with an umbrella (that he had second thoughts about having in a thunder storm) to protect him.

A couple minutes away from his house, the neophyte Civilian picked up an energy source lingering about that made him paused. The energy felt great deal like Magic the ex-wizard felt from the natives of the dimension but the Magic was so weak that if it were not for the 'dirty' feeling he sense from it, the wizard might have mistakenly thought it was animal. After pin pointing the weak signature location, he continued on head but at noticeable faster pace.

Harry went through trees upon trees and walk through quicksand like mud pits before he had the feeling like he was closer to the source. During his little adventure, he spelled his eyes to help him detect any human like movement, after all he did not feel the need to be mold by a bear any time soon nor did he want to be attack by some paranoid mercenary. Up-ahead he caught a bit of movement against a tree, as if someone(or something) was using it as a leverage to keep themselves up, and the thought of someone (or something) bleeding to death alone with no help prompted Harry into running. He was aware that he was making a lot of noise as he went splashing into puddles and such but he didn't care. If the Magic was of a mercenary they'll know he was here, hence the less chance of being decapitated out of shock and if it were an animal well...he'll cross that bridge when he get there.

Harry within 50 feet of the source, stopped. He still could not determine if it was a human or animal, all he saw was a black thing that could possible be his death leaning on a tree._ Decision, Decisions, _thought Harry.

A shiver claw up his spine as a loud roar of thunder vibrated through the air. The space between him and the figure lit up brightly. Flames spreading and sticking to wherever it could. Harry covered his eyes at the sudden heat and unconsciously took a step back. Spying though his fingers he looked through the fire, just in time to see the figure drop. Harry being Harry, without his previous hesitation quickly tap into his magic and created a barrier around himself. _Bear or not, no living thing deserved to be burn to death _and with that thought, he took a deep breath and ran into the fire.

_Damn hero-complex._

_

* * *

_

He found himself in a company of a tree. Clutching to his side with his free hand; his only hand. He shifted his weight so most of it would be on the tree. He tried to think out a way to help his situation but any idea would slip through his mind like a well oiled bottle in one's hand. Eventually he gave up trying to grasp his thoughts and rested his head on the body of the tree; it was getting to heavy for his spine to hold up.

After a minute or so, a bolt of lightning strike the ground, so close to him that he could partially feel the wondering electricity in the air. The smell of smoke filled the area. A poetic smile stitched its way onto his face; fitting that he was going die by his and his clan beloved element. He could not step back as an uncomfortable amount of heat waved across his face but he mistakenly did shifted his weight on his other leg which gave out under the little pressure and fell face first into a mud filled puddle. Not even three seconds later his lungs tried to squeeze oxygen into his system. Mud bobbles formed as his body cough and grasped for breath without his consent, with no chakra, no working hand to lift him up and his life flowing out of his midsection along with the stress of traveling this far after today's event, his brain, in a desperate attempt to save energy, turned off.

_Death by drowning in a puddle is pathetic._


	2. The Root Of All Evil

Chapter 2: The Root Of All Evil.

-AN: I tried my best...

* * *

His stare was unnerving.

It reminded Harry of his therapist. Every movement made was observed, depicted and categorized, filed away for later use.

It made Harry nervous.

This man, Harry knew; was a Ninja. Trained to kill at young age, expected die at young age, never to experience the regret of old age; terrible but true. Even if he did not find all those sharp pointy objects on his person, he knew that this man was dangerous.

All in the eyes.

The Nin was currently Harry patient, the very same person that he had found half died dead during the storm yesterday. Harry had spent a lot of time, magic and potions on him. The guy's arm, after all was missing, ripped off its socket, and one of his lower legs was hanging by his skin when Harry had rescued him. To make matter more disturbing, when Harry had flip him over, his intestines slipped out of his abdomen, giving Harry the laborious task as to some how keeping it all in his stomach while he transported him to his house.

Later at home, under closer observation, Harry discovered that the guy had some fractured bones in various places and a little internal bleeding. Thankfully they were all easy to heal. The task that was not as easy to fix was the Nin's magic,which Harry might add ,was barely keeping him alive even after he had fixed all the major wounds. Harry was able to replenish it of course, with his own magic and some potion. However, during the process something inhabiting the ninja body was fighting him the whole way, not trying to force his magic or anything but just being difficult .That difficulty made it a slow and tiresome process for Harry, sending him straight to bed afterwords.

At the moment, Harry was adding his finishing touch. A cream or paste if you would, that would remove all the scars. Sadly, Harry had ran out of the already made ones and was presently making some from scratch. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on one's point of view, his patient woke up in the middle of him making it and had immediately started staring at him and had not stopped since.

It did not bug him. Nope, not at all.

Harry looked up from his bowl, as green meet black, an unknown feeling clawed up his spine. It was like walking into a dark room, never knowing what it contained, never knowing if there was someone there waiting to end your life... a fully crept out green turned away. Working the paste around the bowl some more, Harry sighed. It was ready, now he had the not so awesome duty of rubbing the man down with the paste...while he was awake…and scrutinizing him.

Harry stood up; chair sliding backwards slightly, and stepped closer to the bedside. Resting the bowl at the edge, he reached over and pulled away the bottom of sheets, exposing his patient legs. He was glad to see that it had healed nicely. He had been too busy trying to keep the man alive yesterday to check if he did a good job. After rolling up his s sleeves, he coated his fingers with some paste in the bowl and began working, simultaneously trying his absolute hardest to ignore his watcher.

Minutes later Harry arrived at the crest _and obviously this guy do not know the meaning of blinking. _

Harry was aware that the man was a ninja and all, and he has to worry about people killing him all the time but one would think that he would recognize the fact that Harry was not planning on killing him anytime soon and stop staring at him... _or at least less intently._ Harry get the whole watching thing when he was 'down there' rubbing (watching for hand movement and such) but now it was just getting annoying.

_People usually do everything in their power to ignore their doctors when they are touching them._

Finished, Harry straightened up in his seat, that he had seek out after doing the lower half of his patient body and took the time to observe his work. He was proud to note that the paste was working wonderfully. He could clearly see the scars disappearing right in front of his eyes.

'_I should become a healer,' _he thought, grinning.

Suddenly, Harry jerked his head towards the door sharply. Someone was using magic. It was coming from his._..right?_ Slowly Harry rotated his head, ready for anything _...well almost anything._ He was quite shocked to see the ninja eyes that were previously black, now red .O_ne of those blood lines thingy he heard about perhaps?._ The ninja was still observing Harry but averted his eyes after a while to look at his physique.

Now, actively watching his guest and not his body, Harry got the shock of his life when said patient began crying.

_Blood._

Harry frowned, he always believed that only angels cry blood _and this man is no __ angel_ with black hair, black eyes and paper white skin he was more like Omen reborn. He would not be terribly surprised if the ninja eyes turned completely black when he is angry. Harry frown deepened as the ninja assent himself completely ignoring the blood rolling down his cheeks _…granted that almost everybody around these parts have black hair and pale skin but still ...it has to be a sign ...or something!_... after watching the ninja deactivating and wipe his eyes, apparently done with whatever he was doing. Harry lend leaned out to touch and possibly fix whatever wrong with his guest's eyes but was stopped within an inch from his destination.

_Err... _

For the first time since he woke up the ninja talked, voice expressive as his face

"It can't be fixed."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like your missing arm, I suppose?"

The stranger glanced at his 'missing' arm; the very one that was holding Harry, like he did not notice it was there before. Harry almost groaned_. _

'_He had the whole day! That is what you get for being paranoid,'_ thought Harry, subsequently batting away the urge to stick his tongue out.

He was released after a moment. Harry straightened himself up in his seat once more and he rotated his wrist, pain worthy of a scream traveled throughout his arm. The only outward reaction was a twitch of an eyebrow. He was the prey in this hunt, weakness was not an option, glancing at his guest. Especially...under the eyes of a predator... _Plus he didn't want anyone to know that he had the physical strength and bone density of a toddler._ He flexed his wrist once more. It was not broken so he can still use it. Standing up he told the Nin to lean back.

.

His request was met with a black stare.

Harry tried not to show his frustration. "I need you to lean back so I can heal your eyes."

The stranger blinked in response but leaned back onto the head board. Harry, hovering over the bed, eyed the sheets covering his patient goods. _Maybe he should add something thicker?_ He climbed up anyway, placing one legs on each side of the Nin waist and ended up face to face, eye to eye with him. Harry discreetly contained a shuddered.

_He was even creepier up close._

This position was not one he would have taken but after thinking it over, he realized that both of them needed to be in a comfortable position, which would not strain anything.

Harry scooched up closer and as expected the ninja showed no signs of being remotely uncomfortable but Harry had a tiny suspicion that he was (his magic twitched). Harry grasped the ninja face, placing a hand on each cheek. His thumbs rested on each cheek bone while all his other covered the side. Harry, aware of the very sharp object gentle push against his shirt over his abdomen, _where did he get that form anyway_... prepared his magic and himself for what he was about to do.

"Err...This might feel…weird," Harry warned, and with that he synchronized himself with his magic.

The world around him became obsolete.

He was magic and magic was him.

* * *

I released myself from the thumb and slip through the barrier called the skin. Once inside I quickly meet up with another; my brother (from another mother) whose wave felt and act different. He took me through a colorful tunnel and through that tunnel to a room full of himself. The room contained many lines, all part of my brother of course.

My brother led me to the core of the lines, where I felt a presence that did not belonged but when I went to remove it my brother detour me. Confused, I let myself be dragged to the back side of the core. There, I was presented with a line, a broken line. My brother urged me to heal it but sadly I could not. So instead I extracted a part of myself and place it within the line then link it to the core using myself as the adhesive. I knew that it was only temporary and it seems like my brother did too because he felt quite upset.

Next, he led me up along the previously broken line to another room also filled with lines, not made of my brother. However he had the ability to pass through them. Curiously, I spread myself around, in a instant I realized why my kin brought me here, most of the lines were damaged. Luckily for me (I was afraid if it were not, my brother would reject me), they were heal-able. Not surprisingly, after healing the last of the damaged lines I was promptly kicked out. Obviously, my sibling was still agitated nevertheless I seeped back into myself. Maybe next time my brother would be more accepting.

* * *

As the world around him came back into focus, Harry immediately without being asked removed himself from the ninja in favor of standing. He shook his head a couple times before he was able to get all his senses together. _Yup. Synchronize with his magic never fails to be bizarre experience although each time he did it, he obtained a better insight on how magic worked and this time was no different. This world magic was apparently more limited in it's power howbeit more controllable then his...not to mention less free._

"Are you done?" Turning his attention to the Nin, Harry blinked._ Rude..._

"Huh?"

The Nin folded his hand in his lap. "I said are you finished?"

_Am I?_ Harry looked over his patient._ He looked fine.._.

"Yes, I am."

The ninja nodded then proceeded to get up. Alarmed, Harry quickly and forcibly guide him back to the head board.

"What are you doing?"

The ninja looked at Harry. "You said you were done."

Harry sighed, "I know what I said but I didn't say you can get up". He stepped back seeing that the ninja was not attempting to rise again. "I mean I'm sure it hurt like nobody's business to get cut up into pieces, what makes you think that putting back those prices together in working order would be a painless endeavor?"

The ninja glance down at his hands touching his palm with is fingers "….I'm not feeling anything…"

"Exactly! I injected you with a numbing agent..." Harry paused as the ninja pull a weapon out under his sheet._ What in- _"I suppose if you try to stand now, you won't feel your legs," _the hell-_ "It's a wonder that you didn't notice bef-... Hey! Don't do that!" _–is he doing!_ Harry exclaimed, making a grab for the knife only to end up with a sliced palm. _Damn that hurts_. Harry cradled his wounded hand. _Note to self: do not grab other people's weapon _and willed his magic into his wound, feeling the pain lessen. He glared at his patient, who was observing him with his red eyes.

"After I went through all that trouble healing you, you try to cut your self in front of my eyes! Err, what were you thinking? Better yet, what do you think it was going to accomplish?"

"…..."

Realizing that he was not going to be answered, Harry calmed down and tried another tactic.

"Tell you what, why don't you rest while I go to the market to get some stuff for dinner, we've been in here the whole day, you must be hungry right?"

"…..."

"Okkk.. I guess that's a yes? Is there anything you would like...like rice balls, dumplings?"

Instead of answering the ninja turn his head, looking towards the window.

_Very rude._

Giving up for the moment, Harry gathered his supplies in his medical kit, leaving only a few potion vile behind. Then he threw all the bloody bandages left on the floor yesterday, in the trash. Placing his kit underneath his arm Harry look towards the ninja, who still had his attention to the window.

"My name is Harry by the way."

"..."

Harry glared at the back of the ninja head._ That's it._"You can at least show a little gratitude by telling me your name."

"My name is Sasuke."

Harry smiled a little _finally getting somewhere._ "Well, Sasuke I'm going to leave now, so don't try to get up, ok."

Not hoping for an answer Harry left, closing the door behind him. Instead of leaving straight away he waited outside the door, listening. He was not sure Sasuke would not try to get up, after a while of hearing nothing he walked away.

_Damn, I forgot to feed Olor. _

_

* * *

_He deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

No burn, no bleeding or blurred version.

The medic was good.

He doubt anyone could do what the medic had done… reintegrate limbs, cure blindness...fix? his Sharingan ..._kept him alive. D_istantly he wonder how strong the medic was when it came to fighting...or how much a fight he would put up. Sasuke shut his eyes. He was fully prepared to live the rest of his life blind using his Sharingan as a sight dog but with this medic...Sasuke allowed himself a smirk .._.things would be a lot... easier._ Reopening his eyes, Sasuke squeezed his thigh, he could feel it.

* * *

"How much did you say this was for again?"

"2500 ryo Harry-san."

"Hmm…"_ I wonder if she ripping him off..._ looking at the cute seven year old store clerk.

_Nah…_

"Ok, let me have two then."

Harry took his list out and check off the last item on the list.

_Well, I guess it's time to head home._

* * *

Yes, the medic was good.

Sasuke released the chakra on his foot, plunging him into the water. He found no problems with his chakra or body. His new arm and lower leg were working perfectly although they seem to pack a little more power behind them. _Not necessarily a bad thing.._.a little tweak in his taijutsu style would keep the added strength from throwing him off. He climb back onto the water surface. Not quite a bath but it would due for now. Hopping off the lake Sasuke spiked his chakra slightly, while flipping in mid air, the water on his skin instantly disintegrated. He landed on a tree branch nearby, the same one that contained his clothing. After dressing he headed back to the house. Arriving there within minutes and taking the second floor window as an entrance, Sasuke stripped back to his bathing suit, putting his cloths; that were strangely undamaged and clean, where he found them. In the center of the room he stood, not caring that he was standing complete naked in some strangers home.

Something was wrong.

He circled._ Bed, chair, discarded bowl, close, door, bookcase? _He walked over and stop in front of a wall. There was one here early when he was 'observing' the medic with his...black eyes fade into red. As if watching an artist draw, the bookcase emerged.

What does this bookshelf contained that it would be hidden under a genjutsu?

Sasuke selected a random book from the shelf and flipped through it.

_A Family library? _

He paused on one page whose title caught his eye.

_Definitely a family library._.

Taking a minute, memorizing the page contents, he returned the book back to the shelf. Then taking up another book that the previous book recommended reading and with his Sharingan, he was able to read through it quickly without losing anytime. He continued picking out books and reading them only stopping after he felt the medic chakra approaching the house. After making sure all the book were alined Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. Seeing the bookshelf disappeared once again, he went to the bed, assuming the same position he was in early.

Things just became significantly easier.

* * *

**Author here, just wondering is it eye or eyes?. …oh setting of story ...ok ….here we go ... Sasuke was getting his ass hand to him by killer bee( the fake one ) Sasuke make a distraction so his team can escape , they escape but Sasuke was stop by killer bee b4 he would escape too , face w/ death Sasuke use his Mangekyō Sharingan and Amaterasu to distract (not capture ) killer bee and escape. that's where harry come in ,he got to Sasuke b4 anyone else could... oh Sasuke was already going blind b4 fighting killer bee.**


End file.
